runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Hudon/Dialogue
The dialogue is when spoken directly unless noted otherwise. Before Waterfall quest* * Player: hello there * hudon: what do you want? * Player: nothing, just passing by * Cannot be reached by raft - trying to board raft produces: the raft is not yet sea worthy During Waterfall quest Having spoken with Almera to start Quest and riding the raft, this dialogue only gets said once* * (you board the small raft) * (and push off down stream) * (the raft is pulled down stream by strong currents) * (you crash into a small land mound) * Player: hello son, are you okay? * hudon: it looks like you need the help * Player: your mum sent me to find you * hudon: don't play nice with me * hudon: i know your looking for the treasure * Player: where is this treasure you talk of? * hudon: just because i'm small doesn't mean i'm dumb * hudon: if i told you, you would take it all for yourself * Player: maybe i could help * hudon: i'm fine alone * (hudon is refusing to leave the waterfall) * When player has not spoken to him directly (see below) Having spoken with Almera to start Quest * Player: Hello hudon * Player: hello son, are you alright? * hudon: don't play nice with me * hudon: i know your looking for the treasure to * Player: your mother sent me to find you hudon * hudon: i'll go home when i've found the treasure * hudon: i'm going to be a rich rich man * Player: where is this treasure you talk of? * hudon: just because i'm small doesn't mean i'm dumb * hudon: if i told you, then you'd take it all for yourself * Player: maybe i could help? * hudon: if you want to help go and tell my mother that i won't be back for a while * (hudon is refusing to leave the waterfall) * Player: ok i'll leave you to it Talking to him again * Player: so your still here * hudon: i'll find that treasure soon * hudon: just you wait and see After reading the book on the Baxtorian * Player: hello hudon * hudon: oh it's you * hudon: trying to find my treasure again are you? * Player: i didn't know it belonged to you * hudon: it will do when i find it * hudon: i just need to get into this blasted waterfall * hudon: i've been washed downstream three times already After visiting the gravestone, regardless of having found amulet and urn * Player: hello again * hudon: not you still, why don't you give up? * Player: and miss all the fun! * hudon: you do understand that anything you find you have to share it with me * Player: why's that? * hudon: because i told you about the treasure * Player: well, i wouldn't count on it * hudon: that's not fair * Player: neither is life kid After Waterfall quest * Player: hello again * hudon: you stole my treasure i saw you * Player: i'll make sure it goes to a good cause * hudon: hmmmm Category:Waterfall Quest Category:Quest dialogues